Love Live! Pastel Stars!
Love Live! Pastel Stars! ''is an upcoming Love Live fanseries created by DandoonLuvsYou. The series is to be released on April 2020. Plot In Pasuterukara High School, a young girl named Iori Shibuya wants to prevent it from closing down, and she wants to help her friends reach their goals for becoming idols and pursuing their dreams. Their idol unit, Pastel also would have to face their rival unit, CryStalz in order to succeed. Characters Second years |渋谷伊織|5 = Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) Iori is a cheerful girl who is full of energy and she likes to do different activities. She is not too good in subjects like sciences or history, but she likes to get people to do their best in their idol activities. Her idol attribute is Smile, and her theme color is red.}} |加藤晃|5 = Voiced by: Takagaki Ayahi (Japanese); Ashleigh Ball (English) Akira is Iori’s best friend in the series. She appears to be a cool girl who loves to play sports. However, she can have a bad temper and tries to avoid letting Iori get into any ridiculous ideas. Her idol attribute is Cool, and her theme color is blue.}} |ベアトリスウィンストン|5 = Voiced by: Tomoya Nao (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Beatrice is a transfer student from America. She appears to be extremely elegant and she shows a lot of compassion. She is good at playing the piano and shows a lot of grace to everyone. Her idol attribute is Pure, and her theme color is yellow.}} Third years |双葉カレン|5 = Voiced by: Saito Chiwa (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) Karen is the student council president of the school. She seems to be strict on certain ways such as training or keeping things according to rules. But she can also show some kindness to others. Her idol attribute is Cool, and her theme color is orange.}} |月野すみれ|5 = Voiced by: Sakura Ayane (Japanese); Kristen Bell (English) Sumire is a responsible student who is good at singing and she also loves to dance. She appears to be very aware of the students wanting to be idols and is the vice president of the school. Her idol attribute is Pure, and her theme color is purple.}} |小林レイナ|5 = Voiced by: Serizawa Yuu (Japanese); Jad Saxton (English) Reina is very caring and kind to other people, and sometimes she likes to make jokes that no one understands. Because of her carefree behavior, she daydreams very often. Her idol attribute is Smile, and her theme color is green.}} First years |聡つララ|5 = Voiced by: Maeshima Ami (Japanese); Andrea Libman (English) Lala is extremely shy and she often hides from anything. However, when people get to know her better, she is a sweetheart and comforts anyone who feels upset. Sometimes she finds things hard to understand, so she depends on Megumi or Haruka. Her idol attribute is Pure, and her theme color is pink.}} |桃山恵美|5 = Voiced by: Kohara Konomi (Japanese); Luci Christian (English) Megumi is a girl who likes to do things that seem inspiring to her. She has a fond of reading poems and she speaks out her mind whenever something bothers her, but is careful not to hurt anyone. Her idol attribute is Smile, and her theme color is white.}} |神谷遥|5 = Voiced by: Taneda Risa (Japanese); Jeannie Tirado (English) Haruka is like a rockstar who loves to play the guitar. She can be a tsundere from time to time, calling people idiots and morons. However, she shows a bit of kindness without knowing it slips out. Her idol attribute is Cool, and her theme color is black.}} CryStalz * '''Nanako Kanon (ナナコカノン) – Kanon is the rival of HeArt and a member of CryStalz. She is full of herself and she believes that winning is everything. Whenever things don’t go her way, she can get upset easily. * Amami Tsubomi (奄美つぼみ')' – Tsubomi is the rival of HeArt and a member of CryStalz. Unlike Kanon, she is calm and she seems to be a fair sport. She cooperates when she doesn’t win. Trivia * This marks the first Love Live fanseries DandoonLuvsYou has created. * Hence the name, the theme colors of the girls are pastel. * The series was originally created on May 2018, but was later rebooted on December 2019 Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Fanseries Category:Love Live! series